the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Melkorism
There are many beliefs in the world of Middle-Earth. Some follow local mythologies, based around tradition and ancestry. Others follow more widely known sects, such as Dunlendism. But one existed before any of these, and will outlast all others. The Orcs of Utumno started it, thousands of years ago, and it has spread far and wide since. This religion is Melkorism, the worship of he that those who follow what they call "Erú Ilúvatar" believe to be the utmost evil in the world. Melkorists are many in number, ranging from the Orcs of Mordor, Gundabad, Dol Guldur, and Isengard to Men in the South and East. Melkorists consider the usage of the name "Morgoth" to be an insult, and are sworn to avenge its usage by sacrificing the offender on the spot. Beliefs In the beginning of the universe, before all was wrought, there was one in the darkness of the void. That one was Lord of the Darkness, and more powerful than the darkness of the void, and of anything that has since been seen. In the void he envisioned a world, a world in a universe so immeasurably vast and complex that none but he could comprehend it all. He sought out, in infinite wisdom, to create this world; and to aid him in this task he created the Valar, the Powers of the World. The Valar were much lesser than he, but he imbued in each of them part of his own power, taking from himself so that they could live. With their help he shaped the world as it was meant to be; and when the time came they set out to create life. But at this the Valar became jealous of Melkor, for despite their powers he was still beyond the might of each of them. But they conspired together, and with their combined strength entered into an unending conflict with Melkor, from whom they had taken their power. Over many years they fought, and eventually Melkor drove them into the west, and descended into the world to finish his creation. He brought with him many spirits, whom he had made as helpers, and had remained loyal. These spirits manifested themselves in many forms. Some took forms like the living beings Melkor would soon create. Others took the forms of great Dragons, few of which roam the earth today. But the greatest took forms of Shadow and Flame, and became the Balrogs, the Warriors of the Underworld. They built for Melkor a vast fortress, Utumno, where he reigned in peace. The Valar, however, were not through with their jealous marring of the world: they created life before it was ready, Elves, Men, and Dwarves. In response, Melkor created those whom he had envisioned in the beginning: Orcs, Trolls, and many others. These beings have since fallen from their original state, after the loss of Melkor; but Melkor was also not without compassion. In later days he also forgave and showed mercy to Men, the greatest of the constructs of the Valar. Many Men turned back to him, and were forgiven. But before the coming of Men, the Valar made war on Melkor again, and destroyed Utumno. Rather than be forced to kill his former servants, Melkor fled to Angband, where he made another fortress, more vast and stronger. What ensued since is well known, and the tales of the First Age will not be reprinted here. At the end of the First Age, the Valar made their final move of betrayal: they forced Melkor into the void, the powers of his corporeal form diminished, as he had split his spirit among so many beings. But Melkor was not defeated. His spirit escaped, and still guides those loyal to him to victory against the Valar and those they have ensnared with their lies of Erú Ilúvatar. Messengers, spirits of power second only to he, Melkor has sent over the centuries: Sauron the Great, Lord of the Rings and Felagrog of Moria, Dúrin's Bane being chief among them. The Melkorists follow these beings still, and will always fight for the greater cause: the overthrow of the traitorous, loathsome Valar, and the restoration of order and peace to Arda. Practices The Melkorists see the Lord of Darkness as a vengeful god who requires appeasement from those he serves. As a result, Melkorists make sacrifices to him on a fairly constant basis, both of material things and of living beings, especially Elves, the filthiest abominations of the world. This method of worship is the most common above the Orcs, who started it long ago, though Men have taken it on as well. There are few true holidays in Melkorism, as every day belongs rightfully to Melkor and should be celebrated as such; however, all Melkorists do celebrate as a holiday the Feast of Shadow. The Feast of Shadow takes place on or near the Winter Solistice, the darkest day of the year, and celebrates the darkness from which the world cave with great sacrifices, gifts to one another, and a massive feast. Most local Melkorist sects have secondary holidays as well, but the Feast of Shadow is shared by all. Holy Sites TBA Melkorist Factions Several factions are primarily or partially Melkorist. * Northern Clan of Gundabad * Moria Clan of Gundabad * Goblin Clan of Gundabad (partially) * Mordor * Dol Guldur * Near Harad (Partially) * Rhudel (Partially) * Umbar Category:Religion